New Beginning
by j3n3ssa
Summary: Rose runs away in search of her father. After finding him, she starts a new life, but It's not an easy life. Since when is Rose Hathaway's life easy? How will she cope with a new school, new people and new bitches who can't keep their hands away from her man?
1. Chapter 1

Stepping very the threshed of the airport, I found myself looking around at unfamiliar scenery. The sun was high in the sky and the day was hot. I pulled my only bag, filled with all my possessions closer to me as I made my was threw the busy hustle of people walking briskly and they spoke rapidly into their phone or sipping coffee, some people even did both. I put my head down and mad my way through people to get to the other side of the road. I walked down the street until I came to a huge mall and set myself down on the edge of the water fountain and pulled out the old musty book that was my mom's diary. It was the only source of information I had on who my father was. This dairy was filled with all my mother's thoughts on my father and what she felt when she was with him. It even said that she left him as soon as she found out she was pregnant to get rid of me but by the time she found out it was too late and she was stuck with me, so she left my father without even telling him she was pregnant.

Most people would have been upset to find out that her mother didn't want her and as soon as she found out she was pregnent she went to try and have an abortion, but I knew what my mom was like. She was not a good mother or even a nice woman, well not to me anyway. She never liked me. I was the annoying little torn in her foot which she couldn't shack off no matter how much she tried. I was able to deal with it but taking my anger and frustration out at the gym where I fought other fighters like me and I was able to get some extra cash. I worked as a waitress to earn more money for myself and I did really well in school, just so I could get out of my mother's way and get myself my own house, another reason why I have a job. Everything changed though, when she got a boyfriend. I took extra shifts at work to get more money I did more underground fights to get more money and I spent most of my time in school and the library so I didn't fall behind and get off the honor roll- I was in the running for a scholarship to really good collages, not just because of my academics but because of the track team. I joined as much things as I could so I spent less time at the house with my mom and her boyfriend; I even snuck in instead of going through the front door. I managed to get enough money for a one way plane ticket and some money to last a few days in a shitty motel room. Sighing, I came back into reality and put the book back in my bag and got up, only to be thrown back into the water fountain.

Gasping, I got up from the fountain to hear people snickering. I rolled my eyes and coughed, dragging myself and my heavy clothes from the fountain. A blonde girl was standing in front of me with her hands to her mouth as if to stop a gasp. Normally I would have punched her in the face, but I couldn't. I rolled my eyes and grabbed my dry bag and started to walk off, going to find a motel that would take in a seventeen year old girl- not that age matters and I have my fake ID with me.

"I am so sorry!" The blonde girl gasped as I walked passed her and to the map of the area, hugging my arms around my body to try and keep my as warm as possible. "Please let me help! It's my fault you're all wet!" I snorted and turned around to her.

"Forget it. It's fine." Turning back to the board I grabbed my bag and slung it around my shoulder and walked off.

"My name is Lissa!" She called after me and I rolled my eyes and continued to walk not even looking back. I walked into the mall and went to find the bathroom so I could change into my only other spare clothes.

I changed in the stall when footsteps sounded in the bathroom and stopped. I rolled my eyes, suspecting to it was and dumped all the wet clothes into the bag taking out the diary to keep it dry. As I walked out, I wasn't surprised to see the blonde girl and turned to wash my hands and dried them. I even went to dry my hair as best as I could with the hand dryer before putting it up into a bun and went back to wash my face.

"I'm really sorry. Is there anything I can do for you?" She asked and I turned to her. I wasn't going to hurt her, but she was starting to piss me off. I'm not a charity case, I never was and I hated when people gave me pity. I hated it. It showed others that I was weak, just like how I don't cry. I don't let anyone to see my weakness because once someone finds out about your weakness, it's all over and they will put you down and use that weakness to hurt you.

"I said forget it!" I snapped having enough of all the shit she was saying. I know she was being nice, but I didn't do nice. I was the complete opposite of nice. I was the devil, at least that is what I want to be and what I want others to see me as. I mean people at home thought my faveourate color was black but it was red and blue. People thought I had anger issues because I fight underground and at school and wherever and maybe I did have anger issues, but the reason why I fight is to get all the anger out of my system, get all the anger and hatred I have towards my mother and her boyfriend, but also my father even if I didn't know who he was, even if he didn't know I existed, even if my mother never told him about me and she left him- okay maybe I did have anger issues and maybe I did need a therapist, but I fight because I needed the money. I needed the money to get out of here so I could go and find my father. I needed the money to get away. I needed and wanted to get away.

"Where are you staying? I could drive you?" She offered. I debated on whether or not to go. I mean, it would save me money but then again, I didn't even know where I was staying so I just picked up my bag and the diary and shook my head.

"It's fine. I have to find a place." I opened the door and hid behind a wall when Lissa popped her head out from the bathroom and looked around, mumbling something as she went. I sighed once she was out of sight.

**LPOV**

"Christian, stop!" I giggled and jumped away from him. Every one of my friends gagged and rolled their eyes which made me laugh even harder.

"Shut up!" Christian growled and laughed picking me up and spinning me around. We were heading to the mall with everyone and we were messing around before actually going in.

"Yeah guys! Oh Dimka! Don't you think that's cute?" Tasha asked grabbing onto Dimitri's arms and crushing herself to his side. I rolled my eyes. The poor guy. He didn't like Tasha and that was easily seen to everyone but her. He even said that he had a girlfriend but it was a long distance thing, but he was in love with her and only her but we didn't really believe him because even his own family knew nothing about her and he told his family everything.

"Yes, Tasha. They are very cute together." He mumbled but it was obvious he wasn't paying attention to anyone. He was looking at the water fountain, the one where we were walking towards. Tasha huffed and laughed, running towards her twin brother, Christian and me, but shoved me towards the fountain, right into a girl who went straight into the fountain.

I gasped and held my hands to my mouth and stood with wide eyes as she came out and Tasha started to snicker.

"I am so sorry!" I gasped looking down at her. She was very small but very beautiful. "Please let me help! It's my fault you're all wet!" She snorted and walked towards the map on the wall.

"Forget it. It's fine." She turned her back on me and picked up her bag and slung it over her shoulder. "My name is Lissa!" I called after her and growled as I turned to Tasha. Dimitri was looking after the girl in shock, but I ignored him. "Look what you did!" I yelled and ran after the girl.

I followed her into the bathroom and watched as she came out in new clothes with a book in her hand and went to wash her hands and try her hair with the hand dryer.

"I'm really sorry. Is there anything I can do for you?" I asked and a fire burned in her eyes and I took a step back.

"I said forget it!" she snapped and I swallowed, but I was not going to give up.

"Where are you staying? I could drive you?" I offered but she shut me down again. Gosh she was stubborn.

"It's fine. I have to find a place." She said and left the bathroom. I picked up a picture that fell from her book and looked in shock as I saw who it was. My dad's partner and best friend Abe Mazur. Shocked I went after her to question her as to why she had a picture of him- was she a spy sent to kill him? But she was already gone. I sighed and went back to my friends and 'accidentally' bumped into Tasha as I went and went to Christian looking at the picture. Christian laughed.

"Babe? Why do you have picture of a handsome guy in your hand?" Christian asked, jealousy in his words. Viktoria laughed and looked at the picture as he face turned up.

"That's Abe!" She laughed at Christian's face which was going red as everyone laughed at him, but Dimitri.

"Hello? Earth to Dimitri?" I asked waving my hands in front of his face but he was still looking in the direction of the fountain and then the bathroom shocked. When he did snap out of it, he didn't say a word, just pulled out his phone.

"Mase-"He was obviously cut off by the other person on the other end of the phone call and he was furious. If steam could come out of someone's ears, they would defiantly be coming out of Dimitri's.

"Shut up Ashford!" He yelled and I jumped back. Everyone looked at him. Dimitri was a saint, he never cursed or said a bad word about anyone, and he defiantly never got pissed. "Where is she?!" He growled.

"Dimika?" Vika asked worried, but she was concerned.

"What do you mean who? I'll you a fucking hint shall i? Who the hell calls me Comrade, is about 4'9-"He paused. "Yes. Rose. Where is she?" Tasha put her hand on his arm but he brushed her off. "Why? Well, if my girlfriend isn't at home, the club, school or the library, then she's here, but Mason, I mean it, if she is not there, god help you!" After other words he hung up, but didn't even acknowledge us, he just walked off in anger, and no amount of calling from us would get him to come back.

**MPOV**

"Ashford! Come on! What are you waiting for?" Jerry asked with a snicker. Tony laughed and rolled his eyes.

"He's not waiting for some_thing _but some_one_." Tony laughed grabbing my cheek in his hand and I rolled my eyes pulling away.

"Yeah!" Thomas laughed punching the bag and looked over at us. "A Certain girl with a great ass and-"

"Don't let her _boyfriend_ Belikov hear that!" Jerry laughed putting emphases on the boyfriend part. I rolled my eyes just as soon as my phone rang. Speak of the devil.

"Mase-"Dimitri spoke.

"Hey Belikov! We were just talking about you!"

"Shut up Ashford!" He yelled and I laughed. I loved pissing this guy off. "Where is she?!" He growled.

"Where's who?" I asked wanting to piss him off even more- and to save my skin. If he knew Rose was not here with me, well he would freak out.

"What do you mean who? I'll you a fucking hint shall i? Who the hell calls me Comrade, is about 4'9-"He was defiantly pissed.

"Oh! You mean, Rose!" I decided to act dumb.

"Yes. Rose. Where is she?"

"Why?"

"Why? Well, if my girlfriend isn't at home, the club, school or the library, then she's here, but Mason, I mean it, if she is not there, god help you!" He was seriously worried, but then again, he was always worried about Rose. They did have this long distance relationship and he did love her and her him. I loved her but I knew she only loved me as a friend.

"Okay Dimitri! She's not here. I'll see if she's at school. She might have done some extra credit..." He hung up and I growled.

"We have to find Hathaway," I growled and the others nodded. She was always here at this time and we set out, but she was nowhere to be found. I really didn't want to tell Dimitri she ran away.

**APOV**

"You really need to relax Abe. I know you still love Janine, but it's been nearly eighteen years. If she wanted you back, she would have called." Eric, my good friend said and I sighed. I knew he was right but I still couldn't help it. I usually kept myself busy with work I rarely slept.

"I know Eric." I sighed and rubbed my face and took a sip off my coffee.

"Hey Daddy!" Eric's daughter came in and hugged her father. I smiled at the exchange and hid the jealousy that was erupting from my chest.

"Lissa, where did you get that?" I asked taking the picture from her hand and smoothing it out. There was only one person who had this picture.

"There was a girl at the mall and Tasha made me push her into the fountain- accidentally Daddy" She smiled down at Eric, "so I followed her into the bathroom and she dropped it."

"Abe?" Eric asked but I ignored him and looked at the photo.

"I'm fine, Eric." I grumbled and downed the rest of my coffee. "Where is this girl?" I asked Lissa and she shrugged.

"I don't know, she said she was finding place." Lissa looked worried. "She's not here to kill you, is she?"

"I don't know, but I'm going to find her."

**RPOV**

I pulled out an address book from the phone booth and looked up my father. His name was all over the diary- his full name, his short name- even his nickname. I shuddered as I found the address and ripped it out and hailed a taxi- I didn't know where I was going.

The taxi stopped in front of huge gates and I thanked him and handed him the money. I walked up to the gate and tried to open it, when to huge guys came and growled.

"What do you think you're doing?" one asked and I sighed.

"I'm looking for Ibrahim Mazur." I said confidently. They snickered and laughed.

"Go away kid." They shoved and I growled and looked after them. I sighed and started to walk off when I spotted a wall that was very close to a tree. I snickered and laughed but rolled my eyes. These guys were so stupid! I jumped up and took a hold of the tree branch and climbed up the tree and over the wall and jumped. I landed hard on my legs and I grunted.

I shattered my leg a few months ago and I was still getting use to the pain and I didn't have the brace on. I shook off the pain and stumbled across the yard and found an open window. For someone who has huge guys at the front gate, you think they would have them all over, but no. It was very easy to get into this huge house. It was too easy.

"What are you doing here?" A deep voice growled. I flinched back but stood tall.

"I told you. I'm looking for Ibrahim Mazur." I said boldly. The men growled and pretty soon, I was part of a huge fight. Punches were being thrown everywhere and I was dodging all of them and throwing in some of my own, but I was really outnumbered and eventually I was restrained no matter how much I struggled.

"What is going on here?" An angry voice boomed threw the house and then a man walked out and faced us. My father. "Who are you?" He asked.

"I'm Rose-"

"Okay, Rose. I'm not interested in any Girl Scout cookies or whatever-"

"Look at me! DO I really look like a girl scout?" I snickered at the thought.

"Just leave!" He yelled and I was dragged away, my mom's diary falling as I was dragged out of the house and thrown out of the house and onto my shattered knee. I shattered it last month or something and I had to wear this brace if I was fighting or anything.

I started to walk aimlessly. I had no money left, nowhere to sleep. My father just kicked me out basically. I found myself in a park and then it started to rain.

"What? My life isn't bad enough huh? What did I do?" I yelled and allowed silent tears to fall from my eyes as the rain covered them up. I made my way to a bridge and hid under it. "Well, it's dry." I grumbled and sat down. I didn't want to, but I fell asleep after putting on my brace.

**APOV**

The girl seemed oddly familiar, not that I knew her or seen her, but she looked a lot like someone I knew. While the guards grabbed the girl I saw a book fall from her hands and onto the ground. I picked it up and went to my study and started to ready it. The familiar famine script made my heart swell.

_Rosemarie Hathaway was born on May 26__th__ at 9:39 am. She is so much like her father it hurts my heart to look at her. I didn't understand why I wanted to have an abortion, sure it was to keep all ties with Abe and I down, but she is the sweatiest baby to ever be born, maybe I'm being biased but I'm allowed. I am her mother. _

_I will never tell her who her father is. She is mine and not his. I will not allow her to know Abe. Yes, he is her father, but I am not about to let her going and be one of the snobs. Yes, Ibrahim was not one of them and I do love him, but it is better this way. _

Looking through the book it had some pictures of Janine and me and her-my daughter. The girl I just pushed out of my house. I tugged my hair and scrubbed my face, throwing a glass paper weight against the wall and watched as it shattered into thousands of pieces. Thunderous footsteps sounded and my door burst open, my bodyguards threw open the door guns raised ready to defend. I smashed my hands down onto the table.

"We are going to find that girl!" I yelled and pushed everything off my table and grabbed my jacket.

We headed for the park after checking all hotels and motels around and I grumbled. The rain was still pouring from the sky and I was already soaking. Mikhail handed me an umbrella and a spear jacket. I took the umbrella and grabbed the jacket but I didn't put it on.

"Sir!" One of my guards yelled and I took off into a run, the umbrella disappearing into the night. Grunts sounded from under the bridge. Two of my best guardians were lying in a crimpled heap on the ground. Rose stood over them, a snarl on her lips and a fire in her eyes.

"Rosemarie-"

"How do you know my full name?" She inquired. She only said her name was Rose so to have her full name spoken must have even a shock.

"You dropped your mother's diary." She rummaged through her small bag. "Here, I'll take you back to the house. You can warm up and we can talk about this when you're well rested." I draped the jacket over her shoulders and watched as she huddled into the warmth. I grabbed her bag and slung it over my shoulder as I helped her back to the car.

She fell asleep. I smiled down at my daughter.


	2. Chapter 2

**RPOV**

I woke up and stretched looking around the room I was in. There was a study desk with a laptop against a wall with a huge TV above it, an en-suit with a huge shower sparkling white and a huge walk in wardrobe that had a mirror door- Huge double doors that led to a balcony with deck chairs. I smiled and leaned back into the bed and laughed, remembering what happened.

"I take it you like your room." My dad smiled as he walked through the door with a huge smile on his face. I nodded my head and jumped from the bed and gave him a hug.

"Thank you!" I smiled and he kissed my head with a small chuckle.

"Go and order everything you need like clothes and stuff. The credit card details are already in so you just have to buy them. They'll be here later today." I smiled and nodded my head and we walked down to breakfast together laughing. Once breakfast was done, I went upstairs and ordered everything I needed like clothes, makeup, toiletries, underwear… everything. My dad went out to get something so when everything came a few hours later so I started to put everything away. Being OCD everything had its place. Tops were together, jeans, sweat pants, shorts, skirts, dresses, shoes, jewelry, hats, scarfs, all had their place. My makeup went on the dressing table out in the room ordered in what they were and what was bigger then what. The toiletries where the same. By the time I was done it was dinner time and I quickly made my way down and started to stuff my face when my dad walked in and laughed.

"After dinner I want you to go to bed. You have school in the morning. I'll drive you at seven." I grumbled.

"It's Friday though. Can I not start on Monday?" My dad shook his head and laughed.

My alarm went off at six and I slid out of bed, stepping into a warm shower and scrubbed my hair and body while shaving the necessaries. After I brushed my teeth and went out and sat in front of the dressing tables mirror and blow dried my hair and put it up into a messy bun. I grabbed some baggy cream pants and pulled on a grey tank and then pulled over my "So…I'm stealing his Last name" hoodie. I ran out of the wardrobe pulling on uggs as I went.

"My dad smiled as I walked down the stairs and into the kitchen and grabbed an apple and grabbed my bag before following him out and into the car. I zoned out from what he was saying and just picked at my nails. My mind was racing and my thoughts wouldn't slow down to give me a break. I really needed my boyfriend at times like these, but I sold my phone for extra cash and I still haven't gotten one. Before I knew it, the car stopped in front of a huge iron gates.

My dad smiled at me and we walked to the head mistresses office, where I got another boring lecture and was finally let out at lunch. Good timing too. My dad handed money and a phone before leaving. I got directions to the lunch room and slowly walked to the lunch hall. I quickly dialed the number I knew by heart, well the only number I knew my heart, bar my own.

"Hello?" His Russian accented voice made my heart leap in my chest making me smile.

"Hey! Comrade! Sorry I didn't call, I sold my phone for extra cash."

"Why did you even leave?" He asked worriedly.

"Relax. I went to find my dad and I did. But no he made me start school today so I'm heading to lunch."

"So am I. what school?"

"St Vladimir's I think, why?"

"That's my school!" he exclaimed and I nearly died.

"What? You go here?" A huge smile spread across my face and I knew across his took.

"Where are you?" He asked.

"In the lunch line, why?" the phone hung up and I scoffed.

I rolled my eyes and put my phone away and asked for three slices of pizza with five doughnuts and a bowl of chips. I grabbed some 7up free before going to pay for my food. I glared at some girls who snickered and laughed. I was about to say something when big familiar hands wrapped around my waist and turned me around to face them.

"Dimitri!" He laughed and grabbed my food before I split it and hugged me tightly leading me towards a table. Whispers erupted from the lunch hall and Dimitri gave me a warning look. "I'll be nice." I replied tightly and he laughed.

"I didn't even think that was in your vocabulary." I glared and bumped his side, the only place I could reach. He was nearly two feet taller than I was but I didn't care. We fit together perfectly. "I thought I seen you a few days ago at the mall. You didn't by any change fall into a water fountain?"

"I was pushed, thank you." I grumbled. He smiled and stopped walking pulling me to face him.

"I Guess I should let Mason know he's out of the dog house." I snickered knowing exactly what he meant, but I lost all my train of thought when Dimitri's lips landed on mine but pulled away too quickly. "Come on. I can hear your stomch giving out to me." I faked laughed and glared but he smiled and dragged me over to a table. "Nice outfit by the way." He winked and I laughed.

"One; I was lazy and two; you only like it because it keeps guys from looking." He rolled his eyes and smiled down at me.

"Guys, this is Rose- My girlfriend." I smiled at his open use of the word and snorted, sitting down and started to shovel down my food. I was done in a couple of minutes.

"Oh Dimika! You could have at least picked someone with some fashion sense, or at least a nice body! Don't worry baby, you'll always have me." A slut winked at my boyfriend. I growled and jumped up from the table. Dimitri grabbed me before I could damage the bitch's little face with my bare hands.

"Who the fuck do you think you are? You snobby little bitch! Dimitri is _my_ boyfriend! Has been for the past ten years! Go back and fuck yourself, Dimitri is mine."

"And Rose is not fat Tasha." He looked down at me and I winked, a huge smile spreading across my face.

"What is going on here?" yelled the head mistress and I shivered. I didn't like her, but my dad was standing next to her looking amused, while she seemed furious.

"That girl Head Mistress Kirova! She was about to attack me!" the slut yelled. Dimitri's grip tightened on me but I shrugged him off.

"She has the nerve to slag me!" I growled in response and Abe looked at me.

"Is this true?" Kirova asked and everyone around the table nodded and her mouth hung open.

"Well then Natasha, detention." I snickered and laughed. "Rosemarie-"

"My name is Rose. Rose. Like the flower. R-O-S-E."

"-violence is not tolerated in this school. Consider this a warning. Mr. Mazur, if you please I will escort you out." I snarled at Kervio's back and my father had to hide a laugh.

"Well, I shall see you tonight then, Princess." People gasped but I shrugged.

"That's very cringe-y." I laughed and he shrugged.

"Okay, Rose_marie_," he snickered and I narrowed my eyes.

"I know where you live!" I yelled after him.

"I should home so! You are my daughter so you do live with me!" I rolled my eyes as I watched him leave. I turned around to see everyone looking at me.

"What?" I said with attitude and Dimitri laughed at me.

"Oh Roza, you really need to learn manners."

"Excuse you! I do have manners!" He gave me a look and rolled his eyes and I scoffed but laughed.

"Roza, this is Christian, Eddie, Mia, Jill, Lissa, Andre, Adrian and Tasha." He went around the table and my eyes fixed on the blond girl.

"You're the one that sent me into the fountain." I guess and she went red and I laughed. "Don't worry about it. It's fine!" She seemed to sag in relief and smiled up at me. "Don't say sorry!" I laughed and she threw a French fry at me and I laughed.

"How did you two meet?" Lissa asked. She seemed to be a real romantic.

"Well, Dimitri was vacationing in Turkey when we were ten and I lived there at the time, so we met and then we kissed behind the pier but our parents called us. Every year after he would go on holiday to turkey and we would meet up. When we got older we messaged and called each other and things. Not very romantic but were still together so something good must have happened." Tasha rolled her eyes and snorted. Just as she was about to say something, the bell rang and we all got up to go to class, but turned out, we all had the same class- Advanced English.

The rest of the day flew by and Lissa invited me to go shopping with them tomorrow, and I agreed to go, as long as she didn't shove me into the fountain.


	3. Chapter 3

I woke up with the light streaming through my window. I smiled and stretched pulling from phone from its charger from the bedside table. I sighed as I looked at time and groaned. Sighing I got up and brushed out my hair, straightening it and put on some makeup to make my brown eyes pop before pulling on high waist-ed jeggings, black combat boots and a grey sweater jumper with long sleeves, with bits taken from the arms, completing the look with a black scarf.

_Out front, hurry up! _I rolled my eyes and ran down the stairs calling to my father telling him I was going out and would be back later that night, but being him, he ran after me and gave me a strange look, calling me to a stop before I reached the door.

"Where are you going?" He asked worriedly. I rolled my eyes. He has only known me for three days or so and he's the most protective parent ever. I already had Dimitri being over protective, I didn't need my father being such a protective father. I could take care of myself- I have done it countless times before and still will be able to kick any guy's ass.

"I'm just going to the mall with some friends." I laughed and kissed his cheek as I headed for the door.

"Is that Belikov kid going with you?"

"You mean Dimitri? Yes his is." I managed to get out threw gritted teeth.

"Good. I trust that boy." My mouth hung open as I looked at him. He snorted and pushed me towards the door and pushed me out of the house. I turned around and looked at the closed door still in shock.

"You okay Roza?" Dimitri ran over to me worried. I put my hand on his chest and turned to face him and smiled as I looked up at him.

"I think you just got approved of Ibrahim Mazur!" Dimitri's face broke out into a beautiful smile and I laughed, pecking him on the lips and running to the car. "And you said I was the one who would cause us to be late!" Dimitri rolled his eyes and shook his head as he ran back towards the car and pushed past me to open the door for me. I smiled and rolled my eyes at him but he just smiled and went to his side of the car and got in, driving to the mall.

After some friendly bickering and laughing between Dimitri and me, we made it to the mall and got out. Dimitri and I pushed each other all the way to the fountain like children but we didn't care. We haven't seen each other for about two years.

"Is that a smile on the emotionless Russian?" Christian chucked as Eddie out right laughed, while Lissa slapped Christian across the chest. Tasha was glaring at me from where she stood but I didn't care. I laughed with Christian.

"He can be much closed," I laughed while Dimitri rolled his eyes and chuckled slightly, crossing his arms over his chest like a pouty child.

"Hey baby! Want to come over here and I'll show you how a real man treats a sexy beast like you?" Some guy yelled from across the courtyard. Dimitri's fists clenched and my hands turned into fists. I placed a calming hand on Dimitri's arm to calm him down. I turned to the guys to see them walking over. I placed a fake smile on my face and walked up to them.

"Hey boys," I said in a seductive voice and winked at them. Getting really close to the guy that spoke, I brought my knee up and connected it with the guy's stomach and sent a round-house kick to the other guy. Dimitri came up behind me and draped his arm around my shoulders, pulling me away.

"I see you still haven't lost your touch," I chuckled and walked turned away as Dimitri led me towards my friends. I looked back and watched with a smirk as the guys struggled to get up. All my new found friends were looking at me with shock. I laughed and turned around.

"Don't mess with Rose Hathaway!" I bowed and slung my arm around Dimitri's waist as we went inside the mall, our friends following close behind us.

After four hours of shopping we headed into a café to buy food. Everyone had bags upon bags of things but I didn't get anything- I only just got everything a few days ago and I haven't ran out of anything so I didn't feel the need to buy more things, but obviously that's not what Tasha thought. The bitch was snickering through the whole trip and I was starting to get pissed off at this stage… and then she spoke.

"How come you didn't get anything Rose? Daddy not giving you money because you don't it?"

"Tasha, did you just not see who her father was?" Lissa scoffed coming to my defense. I sighed and played with my phone, robbing Dimitri's and taking some numbers from it. I sure Mason and the guys were worried about me, even if Dimitri still called and told them I was with him and everything.. They would want me to call them.

"Ha. Ibrahim Mazur is her father? Yeah right. You forgot what she said earlier- "Rose Hathaway". He was probably addressing someone else when he was in school. It's kind of sad that she's going around and claiming to be the scariest man's daughter- whom never had any relationships." Tasha scoffed and I laughed. Finishing the putting the numbers in my phone and handing Dimitri's back to him.

"Whatever you want to believe _Natasha_." I sipped my coffee and leaned back into my chair putting my phone into my pocket. Dimitri sighed and was about to say something but I shook my head to tell him to shut up. "Actually Dimitri, can I borrow your phone for a second?" He looked at me but handed him my phone.

"Our anniversary." I smiled and kissed his cheek as I walked off to have to privacy.

"Dimitri! What's up?"

"Mase, it's Rose!" I laughed as silence came from the other end of the line and I laughed. "Earth to Ashford! You didn't die on me did you?"

"No! I'm still here! What do you think you're doing?! All the guys have been worried sick!" I laughed.

"Relax. I'm with Dimitri and I found my dad. How's my mom?" he sighed from the other end and I leaned against the wall. "She doesn't know I left does she?"

"No." I hung up and looked up at the light, fighting to keep the tears away. Arms snaked around my waist and I crushed myself into Dimitri's chest and took a deep breath.

"Are you okay Roza?" I nodded and hugged him closer as his grip tightened around me. "Come on." He breathed and walked me back to the table. I hugged Dimitri's side tightly and he smiled down at me, kissing my head.

"I really don't want to see my brother about to lose his virginity so-"

"Viktoria!" Dimitri hissed and I bit my lip and looked down at me feet.

"You two did it, didn't you? Oh my god!" Mia squealed.

"No wonder you two are so comfortable around each other!" Lissa gushed and I rolled my eyes as Dimitri blushed.

"Well, when you're constantly in the fighting ring, you do-"Lissa laughed and Mia snickered, and then I realized what I was saying. "Not that! You guys are gross! I meant literally!"

"Yeah, Roza and I always end up wrestling each other..." Dimitri trailed off when he realized how wrong that sounded.

"I give up!" I threw my hands in the air and groaned, slamming down into my seat. The guys where saying something to Dimitri but I wasn't paying attention. I was fumbling with Dimitri's fries.

"So, we're all going to the Belikov's for dinner," Lissa clapped her hands which dragged me back to reality. Dimitri was playing with the ends of my hair under the table, not paying attention either, but his head did snap up when he heard his second name.

"My house?" He asked.

"Yeah! I told mom how you had a girlfriend!" Dimitri glared at his sister. "What? You left and didn't bring me. Mom wanted to know what was happening!" Viktoria squealed and Dimitri grumbled.

"What? Am I that bad you don't want me to meet mommy dearest?" I teased and Dimitri shot me a looked.

"It's not you... just the fact that my mom is my mom and she will-"

"Embarrass you! Awh Comrade. We are defiantly going then!" Viktoria squealed and clapped her hands jumping up and down in her seat.

"This is going to be so fun!"

"Dimitri Belikov! You have been dating this beautiful woman for ten years and you haven't told me! Or let me meet her until now!" Dimitri looked scared. Like really scared. I wanted to laugh but I kept it in by pressing my lips together.

"Yes Dimitri. Shame on you!" I laughed as Dimitri sent a glare my way. I gave him my innocent smile and he broke out into one of his own. I laughed and shoved him.

"Oh my god! You two are so cute!" Oleana gushed and I smiled brightly. Someone in the room coughed breaking me out of my trance.

"Dinner!" Dimitri smiled and held me back when everyone went into the dining room to eat, closing the door behind them.

"Sorry about my mom." I smiled up at him and wrapped my arms around his neck.

"Don't worry about it. I love you Comrade." He smiled and kissed me.

"I love you too Roza."

"Dimitri! Rose! Come on!" Viktoria yelled from the dining room snapping us out of whatever trance we were in. Dimitri winked as we went into eat. It was safe to say that the main topic of conversation was Dimitri and my relationship.


	4. AN

**I understand what some people are saying about my story 'going to fast' and that it is 'predictable'. I understand if you don't like it, but just to clear some things up.. Abe did give Rose a Gold Credit Card straight off and let her go on a mad shopping spree, but he just found out he had a daughter and he was absent for the better part of seventeen years so he is trying to make it up to her. I'm sorry if it seems 'unrealistic' or whatever. But thank you everyone for reviewing and I will try and work on the criticism that is giving. If anyone has any suggestions on how to make this story better, I'm all ears, but I do have a direction in which I am going- I'm not going in blind. PM me on this if you have any suggestions or email me at j3n3ssaxx I look forward in hearing what you think! Also I have a lot going on with stress and stuff and I know its summer and stuff and I shouldn't e stressing but I can't help it! So, I will try and update as regular as I can! Thank you for reading!**

**Jenessa**

**P.S I should be uploading either later today or tomorrow!**

**P.P.S I will be updating all chapters as I feel I can write better and I'm not really proud of them myself. I will post an Authors note to let everyone know when I have changed them as I will change them all at the same time! I will be doing it after the next chapter is uploaded anyway! **

**P.P.P.S I love you all! Thank you so much for reading!**

**P.P.P.P.S ( Is there a limit to that?) Everyone around me is getting into relationships and I'm just like; I love my pillow! I'm going to marry my pillow because the guy I like doesn't like me back, but acts like he does and why do guys have to be confusing? Why can't they all be Dimitri Belikov?**

**P.P.P.P.P.S (last one I promise!) I downloaded and watched the VA movie online even though it isn't in Ireland! It was soooo good! Whoever didn't see it go and see it! **

**Jenessa**


	5. ANN

**My laptop is kind of broken and I have no word documents! But anyway when I have it all fixed I will update! **

**Love you all!**


End file.
